The Night She Left
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: What happened the night Ursa talked to Zuko and then disappeared. Ozai escorts Ursa to the ship that will take her away from the Fire Nation. During the walk there, they talk about the past, present and future, and how much Ozai has changed.


**I actually thought of this while doing chapter 4 of my story **_**Book 4: One More Journey**_**. Here's _The Night She Left_.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_**This story takes place right after Ursa said goodbye to Zuko.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Ursa stepped out of the room of her son, Prince Zuko, closing the door beind her. Her husband, Prince Ozai, was waiting for her outside the door, wearing a dark red cloak of his own so no one would notice him.

"I'm ready to go," Ursa said quietly, wrapping the cloak around her tighter. Ozai just nodded and led her down the hall and outside the palace. The moon shone high in the sky, accompanied by millions of stars.

"It's a beautiful night," Ursa said, trying to start a conversation. Ozai replied with a grunt.

"Just like the one where we first met," Ursa said. She watched Ozai's face twitch slightly.

"That was long ago," he said. Ursa looked down.

"It seems like just yesterday," she said softly. Ozai scoffed.

"You're too sentimental," he said, "No wonder Zuko's so soft." Ursa glared at him.

"At least he'll be a better Fire Lord than you'll ever be," she snapped. Ozai turned to her, anger in his eyes. He grabbed the front of her cloak, pulling her body close to his.

"Don't ever say that," he hissed, "That boy is lucky to have been born. It will be a sad day in the Fire Nation if he ever takes the throne." Ursa backhanded Ozai right in the face.

"Don't you dare talk about our son like that," she snapped. Ozai let her go so quickly that she fell to the ground.

"That boy is no son of mine," he said. Ursa fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her gold eyes. She stood up slowly, dusting off her clock and pulling the hood, which had fallen off wen Ozai pushed her to the ground, back over her head. They continued to walk in silence. The pier soon came into view.

"What happened to you?" Ursa asked softly. Ozai turned his head to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"When we first met you were so romantic and passionate and loving," Ursa said, "You were perfect. But now, you've changed into...this."

"It's my destiny," Ozai said.

"It's your destiny to continue an era of pain and chaos and destruction!" Ursa shouted, stopping in her tracks and turning to glare at Ozai.

"I'm trying to help the Fire Nation become the greatest empire in history," Ozai said, anger in his voice.

"By killing innocent people?" Ursa said, "Ozai, Azulon is dead. You're next in line for Fire Lord. You have the power to stop this war. You have the power to end the turmoil this world is in. You can bring the nations together not as one giant nation, but as one world." Tears now shone in Ursa's gold eyes and one escaped down her cheek, sparkling in the moonlight. Ozai voided Ursa's eyes.

"You don't understand," he said.

"No, you don't understand," Ursa said, "Where is the man I fell in love with? The man who swore to love me forever? The man who promised to love his children no matter what they were like?"

"That man was a fool," Ozai spat.

"No," Ursa said softly, putting a hand on Ozai's face and gently truning it so that he was looking right into her eyes, "He's wasn't a fool. He was the only man I ever loved. And I know he's in there somewhere." Ursa's eyes stared into Ozai's as if searching for something. Maybe for a hint of the man he used to be. Then, to Ozai's surprise, Ursa leaned in and captured Ozai's lips in a passionate kiss. Against his will, Ozai felt himself kiss back and was suddenly aware of Ursa's soft lips moving against his, her tongue dancing along with his, her body pressed against his own, the feeling of her curves as he ran his hands along her body, her scent of sugar. But for Ursa, the kiss was missing something. Everything felt the same. The feeling of his hard muscles beneath his cloak under her hands, his large strong hands running along her body, his smell of cinnamon. But the kiss didn't have the same spark it used to. Ursa didn't feel the fireworks. It was just...empty. Ursa slowly parted from Ozai.

"Goodbye," she said softly. With that, Ursa walked away from Ozai and to the boat that would take her to the Earth Kingdom, where she would make a new life under her banishment. Ursa looked back to take one last look at Ozai. The, with a heavy sigh, she turned back around and walked onto the boat. Ozai watched as the boat disappeared into the distance. Then he felt something wet travel down his cheek. Ozai lifted a hand to his cheek and it came back wet. A tear? He was actually crying? Ozai dismissed the thought and turned around, walking back to the palace.

The next morning, Fire Lord Azulon was found dead in his bed. He was poisoned. As for Ursa, well, Ozai lied, saying she was dead when he had woken up that morning and he had a small private funeral for her. Just him, Azula and Zuko. He said the person who killed Azulon must have killed her too. Since Ozai was the new Fire Lord, no one every pressed any more information out of him for fear of banishment of death, And every time he told the lie, Ozai ignored the tight feeling he got in his throat, the sinking feeling in his stomach and the burning in his eyes.

**There's **_**The Night She Left**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
